


All Questions No Answers

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: There were many questions swirling in Dean's head, but all that was coming out were reactions to another's action.
Kudos: 4





	All Questions No Answers

Dean was pressed-up against the wall. How did he get here? When did Randy place his hands on his shoulders with just an extra amount of force to keep him from moving? There were no verbal answers to these questions swirling around Dean's head, but a tug on his earlobe caused a moan to escape from his mouth. A low chuckle was heard, letting out little warm puffs of breath to ghost over Dean's ear. It was futile, but Dean tried to push himself up from the wall.

What started as a gently tug now turned into a bite to the side of his neck. A string of curse words would have filled the air, but Randy's lips covered his mouth. What was it like to know that at any moment the same person who's lips that were kissing so passionately could in an instant turn into a mad frenzy of lip biting and whines for more?

More more more, that's all that Dean wanted. There was nothing he could do but writhe against the wall. He wanted more than kisses and bites. He wanted to scratch Randy's back up, suck and lick every inch of skin until all he tasted was sweat. Sweat and Randy. He could never have enough of that in him.

But he was up against the wall with the man he wanted to do so many things to sucking the side of his neck with nails now digging into his shoulders. He could feel a smirk forming against his skin as a loud moan mixed with the other's name was let out. Randy pressed himself against Dean, rolling his hips as he did so. Why was there nowhere for him to go except into Randy's movements. Following Randy, saying his name under his breath as Randy finally let the pressure go away from his shoulder by dragging his nails down his arms. Before Dean could even move away from him Randy wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulled him into the tight embrace, and with one last kiss that ended with a bite to his bottom lip said three words with a growl to them.

"You're mine now."


End file.
